villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Guards (Dan the Man)
The Guards 'are the overall main antagonists of the web series and the action video game ''Dan the Man. Biography The Guards are an army that lead by the King and the Chief Executive. They govern a village, however, the villagers does not like their govern style. Because the Guards always oppress them. Stage 5 A dragon, who has it's child kidnapped by the guards, attacks the Guards' castle. Later, the Guards shoot it and the dragon flies. Later, a waitress calls Josie and they go a place. It is revealed that the dragon's child is kidnapped and imprisoned by the Guards for providing electric. Then, the Resistance ninjas attack them and save the baby dragon. Stage 7 After the dragon's escape, the Chief Executive suggests new providing electric method. They use the villagers for this method. In this method: the villagers are running in a conveyor and electric will be provided. Later, the Dark Master appears and he kidnaps a few villagers and Josie for this method. Later, this method started, however, one of the guards informs that to the Resistance soldiers. Stage 8 Later, the Resistance soldiers attacks to the Guards and the King. However, One of the Resistance soldiers betrayed Dan and killed everyone included Josie, Dan, Geezers and Chief Executive. Later, the bald Geezer attacks him and he exploded himself and destroyed the castle. Main Story In the game, the guards have a prominent role. In the main story's all levels, they attempted to kill the hero. Frosty Plains In the Christmas story Frosty Plains. These guards appear again. In this story, the villagers created a robot named RoboClaus. This robot helps the villagers. However, the Chief Executive and its guards came to the village and the Chief Executive manipulated the RoboClaus and attempted to kill the hero with it. However, the hero saves RoboClaus and the Chief Executive escapes. Members Humans * '''Soldiers: Soldiers are the common enemies of the organization. They usually wears an armor, however, there are armorless soldiers too. They handle a nightstick, a long-range weapon, a shotgun. Some of them * Commandos: Commandos are the portly soldiers. They are bigger than normal soldiers. They handle dual machine guns in their hands. They can block the player's attacks. * SWATs: SWATs are the more agile version of the soldiers. They wear SWAT clothes and bandana. They can dodge the bullets. They handle nightsticks and dual machine guns. * Bruiser: Bruisers are the portly soldiers like commandos, however, they do not handle guns. They handle a shield and a spiky club. They blocks the attacks with their shields. Robots/Vehicles * Cyberdogs: Cyberdogs are mechanically modified dogs. They attack and tries to kill player. * Drones: Drones are the helicopter-like vehicles. They can fly and they can inflict electrical damage. Their attack is short-range but very effective. * Robots: Robots are the bosses that created by the guards. There are three robot bosses in the game: ** '''Forest Ranger '''is the first robot boss in the game, it can jump very high and when it fell into the ground, they cause a quake. ** '''Gatekeeper '''is the second robot boss in the game. It wears an armor and handles a minigun to attack the player. ** '''Roboriot '''is the third robot boss in the game. It is a vehicular robot who have a pipe in its mouth. It shoots water when the player goes far away from it. When the player approaches it, it will extend their pipe and turn its head 360 degrees. gallery King banner.png king flag.png Trivia * At first, their alignment is good, however, when their electric providing is leaked, they fallen. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Guardians Category:Criminals Category:Oppressors Category:Brainwashers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Terrorists Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Incompetent Category:Evil Creator Category:Evil Creation Category:Organizations Category:Sadists Category:Slaver Category:Fallen Heroes